Be Mine
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: "She abhorred those unique, intriguing and deceitful pair of red eyes that reminded her of wine. Another thing she hated about that woman: She could make her feel hot and bothered so easily!" Natsuki lives with her father and his fianceé: Viola Shizuru. What does she feels for Shizuru? What does Shizuru feels for her? And what is Shizuru planning? ShizNat a bit of NatNao
1. I Hate You, Viola Shizuru!

**Hey, hey, hey Dear Readers! It's just me again, back from the death, with yet another Fanfic of my favorite couple: ShizNat.**

**Now, I should warn you, this fic is rated M for mostly two reasons. One: There is going to be sexual moments here. Two: Natsuki's and Nao's err…sophisticated language. Yep, they are cursing, people!**

**Ok, enough of me and my stupid warnings. On with the story!**

* * *

The fluorescent red numbers of a clock in a nightstand marked 8 PM and a pair of emerald green eyes stared intensely at the ceiling of her bedroom. Natsuki Kuga sighed, but her eyes did not leave the little yellow stars that glowed in the dark. There, sprawled in her bed, she remembered a little too well the day when her mother had helped her to stick those silly stars to the ceiling. She remembered how her mother was terrified of the sight of a little Natsuki climbing up the ladder with a star in one hand and a spaceship on the other.

Natsuki sighed again and closed her eyes in an attempt of blocking out those memories. She rolled to her side, and her eyes spotted a little stuffed dog. The black and white dog had its pink tongue out in a happy, playful manner. The blue-haired teenager smiled a bit. Duran, her stuffed toy, was a present from her father; he had given her the toy the night when her mother had passed away in a car accident 3 years ago. Even though she knew she was too old to have the toy around, Duran was one of Natsuki's most precious possessions. Natsuki tried to sleep again.

However, a gentle knock on her door disturbed the restless teenager. Natsuki growled, she knew who was behind her door and she did not want to see that person. Frowning, Natsuki completely ignored the knocking and continued with her attempt of sleeping with her back facing the door. The person behind her door stopped knocking, but before Natsuki could feel at ease, the sound of her door opening filled her ears. "_Great! "She" has come to torment me…again. I should stay still, maybe she'll go"_ Thought a grumpy Natsuki, although she knew deep inside that "she" would never fall for her fake sleep.

Behind Natsuki a tall, beautiful and slim, yet curvaceous, woman stepped into the dark room. Her smile widened when she saw certain rebellious teenager pretending to be asleep. She knew better, the cobalt-haired girl never slept before dinner. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, she was up for some fun tonight.

"Dinner is ready" she said loud enough for the green eyed teenager to hear. As she expected, the girl did not move.

"Are you ignoring me, Natsuki?" she asked as she approached the bed as quietly as she could. "It's not polite to ignore someone, Nat-su-ki" she added with a seductive tone in her voice.

Natsuki felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. That tone! That accent! She stood perfectly still, trying to ignore the other presence in her room. Nonetheless, Natsuki's hands began to tremble when she felt someone climbing into bed with her. Suddenly, a female front body pressed itself into her back, and a puff of warm air reached her left ear. "She" was with her! In her bed! "_I'm so fucked" _Thought Natsuki, but immediately a hand sneaked around her midriff and made its way to her waist. "_Bad choice of words! I better give up before she gets excited."_

"Ok, I'm up" she growled as she slapped the wandering hand from her body. Natsuki jumped out of her bed and turned to see the gorgeous woman that had climbed into her bed. Oh! How she hated, loathed that woman! She despised her long chestnut hair; she detested her flawless porcelain skin; She damned those luscious lips, but most of all she abhorred those unique, intriguing and deceitful pair of red eyes that reminded her of wine. "_How come I love wine?"_

"Ara, and here I thought that Natsuki was enjoying our time alone" teased the woman in front of her with a smirk on her graceful features. "Anyway, Natsuki should be happy; I made hamburgers, just for her"

"_That cunning woman, she knows I love hamburgers. What is she planning?"_ thought Natsuki as she eyed the older girl cautiously.

"But maybe Natsuki would want something else to..._eat_" teased the chestnut haired girl as she winked at the blushing teenager. Slowly, the older girl rose up from the bed and walked towards Natsuki. With every step the red eyed girl took, the green eyed girl took one backwards. Finally, the teenager found herself trapped between the older girl and the wall. Natsuki growled at the predicament. Another thing she hated about that woman: She could make her feel hot and bothered so easily!

But before the chestnut haired girl could take advantage of her position, the sound of a car alerted them. A few second later the front door was opened and slammed closed, the deep voice of Benji Kuga was heard throughout the house:

"Shizuru, Natsuki! I'm home!"

Both women stood frozen until the younger of the two decided to escape. Natsuki ran past her tormentor and ran downstairs to greet her father. The older girl chuckled evilly. _"Maybe another time, Nat-su-ki. fufufu!_" Shizuru thought as she prepared to greet Natsuki's father.

"Hey, Nat-chan! I'm home…wait, why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?" asked Mr. Kuga to his only child. Natsuki blushed harder and shook her head, she couldn't say anything or could she? Natsuki stood there, pondering if she should tell her dad about…

"Natsuki's red face must be the result of the intense effort she was making while I helped her wiht her homework" said a sweet Kyoto-ben voice. "Ara, and I'm glad Benji-san could make it on time" added Shizuru interrupting Natsuki's thoughts. She walked with grace to the attractive man that stood next to his, equally attractive, daughter. Shizuru glanced playfully at the green eyed girl before kissing the man's lips. Natsuki looked away, a frown returning to her face.

"I'm glad you two are getting along! And, just for the record, Shi-chan, If my girlfriend is making hamburgers I ought to be here on time!" said the tall, muscular man. His brown eyes glimmered as they looked at the young red-eyed girl before him. "Let's go to eat!" he said enthusiastically, before marching into the dining room.

Both girls were left alone in the hall. Emerald eyes glaring, ruby eyes challenging. Neither of them moved until the green eyed looked away. Smirking, Shizuru turned around in order to leave, but just then a hand grabbed her wrist and turned her violently. Her smirk widened when she met a furious teenager.

"You are a whore, aren't you?!" whispered Natsuki angrily. She wanted to hurt that damned woman anyway she could!

"Ara, maybe I am…but, considering Natsuki's reactions earlier, I'm sure Natsuki would want me to be _her_ whore" replied Shizuru calmly. And with that, the older girl walked out of the room.

* * *

Natsuki slammed her door. Her blood was boiling, she wanted to kick something; she wanted to scream, but mostly she wanted to kill a certain brunette. How dare she intrude into her life like that?!

Natsuki threw herself at her bed and stared at the shining stars hating everything and everyone. She hated her mother for leaving her, she hated Shizuru for dating her father, she hated her father for proposing to Shizuru over dinner, she hated Shizuru for accepting that diamond ring, and above all that she hated herself for lusting after her father's girlfriend. _"Well, that's fiancée now"_ she thought bitterly.

The sound of something vibrating in her room interrupted her hateful thoughts. Natsuki reached for her celphone, she had two text messages, one was from Mai and the other was from Nao. She read Mai's first:

"Natsuki: There's a party in Midori's house, let's hang out! But please, do not bring your bike; I'm afraid that you would want to ride that thing under the influence of…Midori. I'll drive you home if you want! – Love, Mai."

"_Tsk, Mai is always looking out for me…I'm still driving my bike!"_ Natsuki read Nao's text:

"Yo, Mutt, get your ass over here. Midori's having an orgy…I mean a party! – the always sexy, Nao. P.s: I stole your bike, so walk, you lazy dog!"

"_Ha, that Nao always is cheering me up with her stupid…WAIT! SHE STOLE MY BIKE?! I'M GONNA KILL HER!"_

* * *

"Dad I'm going out. I'll be at Midori's so…" Natsuki stood frozen in her spot. Her father and that damned Shizuru were making out in the living room.

"Nat-chan! Have fun!" said her father as he parted from his fiancée, a smile forming on his face. Natsuki's hands forming fists.

"Be careful, Nat-chan" added Shizuru with a cynical yet seductive wink. How dare she?!

Natsuki turned around abruptly and got out of the house. _I fucking hate you, Viola Shizuru!_

* * *

**And that's it for the very first chapter.**

**What do you guys think? Good, bad, confusing? Please, let me know with your reviews.**

**Yours truly: BlackSwordsWoman!**

**Desclaimer: Nope, I don't own Mai-Hime, I just own the plot of this fic. Nope, I don't get paid for writing this, it's just a hobby!**


	2. Just Like Kiyohime Confused

**Hey, hey Dear Readers! I present to you the second chapter of mu story "Be Mine" **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Shizuru watched satisfied as the blue haired teenager stormed off. A wide smirk appeared in her face as the sound of the front door been slammed reached her ears.

"_Fufufu, baby Kuga seems to be almost, almost where I want her"_ thought the Kyoto born girl. A pair of eager, masculine lips on her cheek interrupted her train of thoughts and a pair of big hands wrapped themselves around her body. _"Big Kuga, on the other hand, is wrapped around my finger"_ she thought amused by the different effects that a simple kiss could have on both Kugas. However, she grimaced when the kisses trailed downwards and the hands ran up and down her body in a rougher manner.

With a delicate yet firm movement, Shizuru got up from the big black sofa where her soon-to-be fiancée sat looking at her dumbfounded and a bit hurt. The chestnut haired girl suppressed the need to roll her eyes. While their reactions were amusing, men always thought she would give them what they wanted with just a kiss. As if! Shizuru often wondered how men survived in a world where cold thinking was the key to success. She, for one, had always her emotions on check and, surely, she was on her way to reach her goals.

"Ara, Benji-san, should take things slower. I think Natsuki is not prepared to see us together" she said using an innocent tone. "Besides, I don't think I'm prepared to do more than kissing…yet" she added managing to place a blush on her delicate cheeks.

"But-but…we were just starting!" said a still dumbfounded Benji Kuga "We have been dating for almost 6 months, Shi-chan! Please!" he pleaded trying to pout. In his chocolate brown orbs the frustration and the desire were reflected. _"Ugh, so pathetic!"_ thought Shizuru merciless at the sight.

"Ara, Benji-san should be a bit more patient" said Shizuru "Maybe I should go and make Benji-san a cup of tea" She added as she walked gracefully to the spacious kitchen. That room, just as the rest of the house, indicated that the Kuga family had lots and lots of money, for the furniture and domestic appliances were luxurious. Shizuru filled the teapot with water and brought it to the stove, and while she waited for the water to boil Shizuru took out of her pocket two white and yellow pills.

Benji Kuga rested on his sofa, his sexual frustration burning all along his body. He thought about Shizuru's words earlier and he understood that she was not ready to have sex with him. She was so young after all! _"But that makes it all better!"_ he thought as he suppressed a lecherous smile, the 21-year-old girl had a delicious body and he was dying to touch it. He sighed as he heard Shizuru pouring the hot water into their cups. Thinking of the Kyoto born girl's body was not helping him at all, maybe a cup of tea would.

"Here it is, Benji-san" said Shizuru approaching the man in the sofa with a cup of tea on each hand.

"Thank you" he said as reached for one of the cups. He smelled the delicious aroma of the tea and took a sip of the beverage. He suddenly realized something. "Shi-chan…now that we are soon to be married, you may drop all formalities around me" he said as he took another sip of his delicious tea.

"Ara, is Benji-san sure?" asked Shizuru slowly enjoying her tea as well. She was sitting in one of the sofa's arms.

"Sure! If I'm able to call you Shi-chan, why can't you call me something else?" he replied as took a gulp of his tea. His chocolate eyes stole a quick glance at those creamy, sexy legs that a certain girl possessed.

"Mmm, I can't think of a name for Benji-san" said Shizuru making a cute/sexy thinking pose with her precious tea still in her hands.

"Maybe I can help you with that" he suggested teasingly as he finished all his tea. He placed the cup in the coffee table right in front of him.

"Maybe another time, Benji-san looks tired all of the sudden" she said as she smirked. The handsome man sitting in the sofa was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I...I didn't felt this tired… a few seconds ago" said Benji between yawns. He felt so tired. Was thinking about "this and that" that tiring for him? He was in his early 40's after all.

"Ara, ara! Work must be so demanding. Benji-_kun_ definitely needs to rest" said Shizuru with a sweet and persuasive tone. She stood up and took his arm, helping him.

"Ok, I'll go to sleep" Benji Kuga agreed as he climbed up the stairs with the help of the chestnut haired girl. Was he working that hard? Well, he ran a successful corporation, and now that he thought about it, he _was_ yawning on his way home. _"Shi-chan is right, I do need some rest"_ he thought.

The engaged couple reached the main bedroom, which was a luxurious room with a king-sized bed right at the center, and a huge stationary picture window in the right wall, the front garden could be seen from that same window.

Benji Kuga didn't even have time to change his clothes, for as soon as he climbed into the bed and placed his head in the pillow, he began to snore. His last coherent thought was related to a certain Kyoto born girl who looked at him from the door with a cold smirk on her face.

"Ara, ara. Kuga-san needs to be more cautious with what he drinks" whispered a satisfied Shizuru as she stepped out of the bedroom. Shizuru entered the big bathroom right next to Natsuki's bedroom. She loved to take long baths in the evening; she found them to be quite relaxing and ideal places to think of her plan.

"I just need to tame that little wolf and then everything will fall into place" she whispered to herself as she undressed. She looked at her naked body in the full length mirror. Who would think that beneath that perfect body hid a vengeful snake? _"Just like Kiyohime…"_

* * *

Meanwhile at Midori's orgy…

Two gossip queens walk drunkenly around Midori's house. The always professional History "teacher" surely knew how to host a killer party. Even at their highly intoxicated state, Harada Chie and Senoh Aoi were in search of new, juicy news to spread around high school, but alas! People walking around naked, fighting, puking and jumping from a second floor were not really interesting.

"Girls, let's go" shouted Chie as she entered the main bedroom hoping to find Nao, Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto. She found a certain school's nurse and a certain history teacher very drunk, and very naked. Nope, the sexual relationship between Yohko and Midori was not considered news either.

"Wrong room, Chie!" shouted Midori as she threw a random object at her.

"Oops!"

Aoi giggled at the sight of a red thong on top of her girlfriend but she didn't say anything. They kept walking, until they found the two of ladies they were looking for in the empty living room…in a very compromising situation.

"Uhm, Chie? Why is Nao…with…Natsuki?" asked Aoi blinking, she was trying to make sure that the alcohol in her system was not messing up with her head, al least, not that much. One could only wonder the quality of the alcohol Midori purchased.

Chie could only stare at the unbelievable scene before her: Kuga Natsuki, Fuuka's High School very own Rebel Ice Princess and Yuuki Nao, the Sexy Delinquent were sprawled in the middle of the carpeted floor. The red-head on top of Natsuki, her shirt missing and her lips attached to Natsuki's lips. Natsuki, on the other hand, had her arms wrapped around the petite red-head, her left hand was poorly nursed and it was bleeding a bit.

"Let's just…go out…quietly" suggested the gray-haired girl. While the heated scene in the room definitely was a juicy gossip, she did not want to be skinned alive. Hey! She was a teenager, for God's sake! She wanted to live a bit more! And she knew Aoi was thinking the same, for she began to go back slowly and quietly. Their escaping plan was going very well until…

"LOOK, MAI, THAT'S NATSUKI AND NAO!" a very drunken –and very loud –Mikoto Minagi entered the room. Mai faced-palm, she had told Mikoto to be quiet when they entered the living room from another door, now they were doomed. Chie and Aoi look at each other, maybe heaven was not that bad after all.

Startled by the noise, the two green eyed girls jumped from each other with blushing faces. Natsuki looked at her bleeding hand and remembered everything.

* * *

10 minutes ago…

Natsuki marched to Midori's house she could feel the hate burning in her veins and the urge to puke in her stomach. That damned woman! She was practically shoving up her tongue in father's throat! _"So_ _fucking disgusting!"_ she thought as she kicked a can and continued with her angry stroll.

Natsuki stopped right before she crossed a big avenue, she only had to pass two avenues more and she would be on Midori's house…that was like 10 blocks away. Natsuki growled and kicked a stone; she remembered that Nao had stolen her bike. _"God dammit, spider! From all the nights that you could have done that stupid prank you have to choose today! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!"_ was all she thought on her way to the party.

By the time she arrived, Natsuki was ready to kill –seriously kill –someone. She didn't have to wait long, for she saw a drunken Takeda stumbling upon someone near the living room. He was trying to kiss them while calling them "Nat-chan". That pet name did it. She didn't care who that poor, harassed girl was, she didn't care how drunken Takeda was, she didn't care if she was going to face legal charges later, all she care about was how gratifying was beating the hell out of someone who used the god damn pet name "Nat-chan".

"Whoa, pup! You didn't have to beat the crap out of the poor guy in order to rescue me" said Nao teasing her as she watched the blue-haired girl give Takeda the last punches to the stomach before throwing him to the ground. That was surely going to hurt him in the morning.

"Shut the fuck up, Nao!" she growled. She noticed that her knuckles hurt a bit; when she looked at her hand she saw blood and she knew it wasn't Takeda's. She had hurt herself while she was in her wild rampage. _"I'm so stupid!"_ she thought as her green eyes observed the redness of the blood. Inevitably, her mind traveled back to the scene she witness a few moments ago. _"Stupid, Shizuru! Aghh! Why do I even care?! She can go to hell!"_

"Ok, calm down, Natsuki. I just…thanks for getting that loser off me" said Nao looking the distress in Natsuki's face. "Let me help you" she added with a soft, serious voice. Natsuki had never heard Nao speak to her like that. She didn't know if she liked it or not.

Shortly after Nao went to ask Yohko for bandages, both girls stepped inside the living room. The furniture had been put away; Natsuki suspected that it was because of that one time when a guy broke Midori's TV. She had never seen the optimistic red-head so angry before, and she had no idea that Midori had known that many cursing words.

"Hold still, pup. I don't know what I'm doing" said Nao trying to put the bandages around Natsuki's hand. Natsuki observed Nao, the girl was such a handful sometimes, but she also was a really good friend. Actually, Nao was one of the few persons that she trusts. All of the sudden the make out session between her father and Shizuru came back to her mind. She caught herself wondering how make out with someone would feel like. Natsuki had never kissed someone before and seeing Shizuru's perfect lips on action…_ "What?! Why am I thinking about her stupid lips?!"_ she thought angrily to herself, she bit her lower lip.

Nao blushed. Her olive green eyes watched how Natsuki played with her lips in a nervous habit. Yes, Nao Yuuki had a crush on Natsuki although she was aware that the emerald eyed girl was not interested in a relationship. Ever since Natsuki's mother died 3 years ago, the rebel teenager became cold and lonely. Nao had tried to keep her feelings inside, but right now…She knew something was troubling her precious puppy, but she couldn't care less, she wanted to taste those lips so bad! She had to…!

Natsuki's eyes widened when a pair of soft lips crashed into hers and the aroma of a citric perfume invaded her nose. The force of Nao's body colliding with hers pushed her down, but Natsuki didn't care, the sensation of the kiss didn't let her think coherently. Natsuki just went with the flow.

* * *

"I can't believe you and Nao were dating! Why you never told us? Why didn't you told me, Kuga?!" Mai reproached her on their way back to Natsuki's house. Natsuki stayed quiet, she had never asked Nao to date her but she figured that, after that kiss, they may as well be something else than just friends.

"Mai…I'm tired! Just let me sleep!" pleaded Natsuki. She was so confused about Nao. All she wanted to do was sleep and relax…and heal her hand. Mai parked her car in front of Natsuki's house. It was 3 in the morning.

"All right, all right! But don't think this is over, Kuga! I want all the details tomorrow!" said Mai with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" responded Natsuki as she got out of the car. She watched as Mai's white car disappeared round the corner and turned around to get inside her house. She quickly crossed the garden and opened the front door. The house was quiet.

"_I should take some Mayo before going to sleep! This day has been so fucking crazy"_ she thought to herself as she tiptoed to the kitchen. Natsuki opened the fridge and took out the Mayo jar, but just when she turned around her green eyes met the last person she wanted to meet…

"Ara, welcome home, Nat-su-ki"

* * *

**And that's it for the second chapter!**

**Whoa, you people are so great! Thanks for following this story and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Now, I'm gonna address some issues that you guys wrote about in your reviews:**

**1: The issue of Natsuki's father's name. I realize Benji is not a very Japanese name but I gotta say I like it. For some reason, I think this name fits someone with Natsuki's father's personality. So there, thanks for the suggestions but I'm keeping the name. Sorry!**

**2: Futa! Nope, this story is NOT a futa. I know that futa can be interesting but, while I sometimes read fics with futa, I'm not comfortable with the thought of writing one fic with futa myself.**

**3: I know you guys can't handle the kissing scene between Shizuru and Benji K. I KNOW! But as someone identified as "Jules" said, this is my plot. I'm sorry, If some of you guys are not willing to read this, there are other fics out there that do not have this kind of situations. I'm encouraging to go and check them out. Besides, I just want you to know that it was not really a make out session, last chapter was not written in Natsuki's POV but I wanted to portray the way she saw that scene.**

**4: I do not intend to portray very lovable characters in this story. I wanted to write something a bit "darker" than my previous fics and I'm warning you: this will not be a fluffy story.**

**Ok, with those issues out of the way I want to thank you all for the suggestions. I tried to be more detailed in this chapter.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Good, bad, still confusing? Please let me know in the reviews!**

**Yours truly: BlackSwordsWoman.**


	3. The Femme Fatale

**Hey, hey, hey Dear Readers! Once again I have returned to update this story. I now present you chapter three!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Great, just fucking great! This day can't get any worse!"_ thought Natsuki as she watched the red eyed devil sitting in a chair right in front of her. Slowly, she placed the Mayo jar in the kitchen table. She shuddered, there was something in the way Shizuru looked at her that make her feel like a mouse, or like a prey. She didn't know why but, while she felt like she should prepare to run away as soon as possible, her body seemed to have paralyzed.

Shizuru smirked when she saw how nervous the 19 year old girl was. This was precious! Slowly, she got up from the chair. She walked calmly towards the green eyed girl, a seductive extra sway on her hips, she was in need of some fun that night and who was better to fit those needs than the frozen puppy in front of her? "_Fufufu"_

Natsuki felt her heart beating faster and faster in her chest, little sweat drops began to form on her forehead and her hands trembled slightly. _"Calm down…calm down, Kuga! Dammit!"_ she thought to herself as she saw Shizuru making her way to her in a slow, oh so sexy pace. _"She…she is smirking! Fuck, she is planning something!"_ Natsuki stepped back until her back was pressed against the fridge's door. _"Trapped…again!"_ her green eyes widened when she realized that Shizuru's body was just a few centimeters away.

"Ara, I'd say Natsuki gets a fever every time my body is close to hers" teased the slightly taller girl with her Kyoto accent more pronounced than ever. She approached the younger girl a bit more, now their body millimeters away from touching. _"How long will your defenses last, Nat-su-ki?"_ thought an amused Shizuru grabbing both of Natsuki's wrists, effectively trapping her.

"A-as if! Get the fuck off me!" growled Natsuki trying to free her wrists, to her surprise, the taller girl was stronger than she looked. Defeated, green eyes glared at the pair of red eyes that were looking at her with hunger.

"Ikezu, Natsuki is always so rude to me" said Shizuru. Suddenly, with a quick movement she pressed her body into Natsuki's, making sure that there wasn't any space between them. "I think she needs some etiquette lessons" she whispered into Natsuki's left ear, the she licked Natsuki's earlobe in a teasing manner.

"N-no….s-stop, god dammit!" Natsuki yelled hoping that the noise would alert her father or scare the evil woman that was molesting her. "_I-I…can't…get her…off me!"_ thought Natsuki as she tried desperately to move.

"Yelling won't help you, Nat-su-ki" said Shizuru as she deliver slow, delicate kisses to the blue haired girl's neck. "And cursing won't do the trick either" she added as she grazed Natsuki's neck with her teeth. Oh, how she wanted to mark that creamy skin! _"Maybe I should…" _thought Shizuru as she placed Natsuki's arms over her head and pinned them to the fridge with one hand. Then, Shizuru used her free hand to unzip the black leather jacket that the green eyed teenager was wearing. Her body still pinning the blue haired girl.

"Go to hell! You…you fucking slut!" spat Natsuki furious as she felt Shizuru's right hand unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing under her jacket. Finally, the teenager felt the last button come undone and a feminine, soft hand grazing her upper body, teasing her. The offending hand stopped in her bra, then, at that moment all of her anger turned into fear. _"Please…don't you dare to…!"_

"Ara, Natsuki use such fine lingerie…" Shizuru said as she saw the pair of green eyes that were glaring at her with so much hate and a hint of fear. She smirked dangerously. "It would be a shame if someone decided to…rip it" she ended as she roughly grabbed Natsuki's bra and ripped it. The expensive black piece of cloth was turned to rags.

Shizuru's soft lips attached themselves to Natsuki's skin. This time, however, she explored the teenager's shoulder and collarbone. The kisses became rougher and rougher until the chestnut haired girl bit down hard on the green eyed girl's shoulder.

Natsuki screamed and her green eyes filled with tears. She stopped fighting with the red eyed girl. Although she felt helpless, weak and overpowered she was firm. "_I won't let her see me crumble…I won't give her the satisfaction"_ thought Natsuki as she glared at the Kyoto born girl that was smirking cruelly at her. All of the sudden she felt the pressure of Shizuru's body disappear and her weaken knees gave up. Natsuki hit the kitchen floor with a thud.

"Ara, ara. Natsuki is so strong willed" said Shizuru looking down at her pray. "She is proving to be so much more fun than her father" she added scornfully.

"Fuck you!" whispered Natsuki as she tried to cover her breasts with her arms. "I don't know what are you planning but I'll stop you…and everyone will know how much of a whore you are!"

"Ara, is Natsuki threatening me?" asked Shizuru with a fake surprised expression on her face. She crouched down to Natsuki's level "Because…I do like a good challenge" she said softly. A smirk replaced the surprised expression. "I wonder if Benji-san would be pleased to know that his daughter used to consume drugs…" she added while making her sexy/cute thinking pose.

Natsuki's eyes widened. Nobody, except Nao, knew of that! How come the devil herself knew that? She growled, Natsuki could recognize blackmail, she was not dumb. There was no doubt, the red eyed girl was planning something and she had searched for something that could work against Natsuki. _"That cunning snake!"_

"Anyway, good night…Nat-chan" said Shizuru with a sweet, innocent tone as she walked out the kitchen. _"You'll surrender sooner or later…Nat-su-ki"_ thought Shizuru amused.

"Damn that woman!" whispered Natsuki to herself. The mayo jar stayed forgotten in the table.

* * *

_~ Step it up, step it up. Let's start again!__Turn up the tempo, go ahead__**. **__Just step it up step it up. Show us what you got__**. **__Turn the volume up oh baby, my baby! ~_

One green eye opened looking for the source of that awesome music that filled her room. Sleepy, she spotted her cellphone on top of her nightstand. Natsuki slapped turned off her alarm and, fully awake, stared at the little yellow stars on her ceiling. The events from the last day ran through her mind. _"Fucking day that was!"_ she thought grumpily. _"How come that demon knows about…"that"? I need to know!"_

_~ Go up high (yeah, yeah, yeah) Take the entire world (yeah, yeah, yeah) ~_

Natsuki glanced at her cellphone once again; she had received a text message. Who was sending her a text message at 10 a.m.?

"Natsuki, we need to talk. – Nao"

"_Just great!"_ thought Natsuki sarcastically _"What am I going to say to her?!"_

* * *

**And this is it for the third chapter! Yep, I know this was awfully short but I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to some Shiznat action.**

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Also thanks to all the people who wrote reviews last chapter and who followed/favorited this story.**

**Yours truly: BlackSwordsWoman!**

* * *

**BONUS! (To compensate the short chapter this is a sneak preview to next chapter, just random dialogues.)**

"Ok…so what are we?" asked Nao looking nervous.

"No, you should definitely invite her to eat dinner with us!" said Benji enthusiastically.

"Ara, you must be Nao-san" said Shizuru looking her up and down with her red eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" whispered Natsuki angrily.

"You should make a girl's night while I'm out" suggested Benji as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Ara, Benji-san that is a _great_ idea" agreed Shizuru with an evil smirk on her features.

"_Just who is she?"_


	4. Dinner is fun? Yeah, right!

**Hey my Dear Readers! Before you kick, punch and curse me for the long wait I present to you the 4****th**** chapter of "Be Mine". Enjoy! **

**(If you want to know why I took so long to update please read until the end. Thank you!)**

* * *

Surrounded by her warm blankets, Natsuki stared at the yellow stars in her ceiling trying to think. How did her life turned so upside down? It seemed as she had lost control of her life since her mother died and ever since that demon had come to live with them 6 months ago. How ironic, she felt a lot safer at that time, when she used to get high than right now, when she no longer had the desire to be on drugs. Natsuki looked at the drawer in her nightstand…or did she? A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and made her jump out of bed. Her green eyes narrowed and she felt her body tense up. Good thing that she had locked her door before going to sleep.

"Nat-chan, breakfast is ready!" said the deep, masculine voice of her father.

"Uhm, yeah…coming!" replied Natsuki releasing a shaky sigh.

Natsuki paced around her room, she had to eat breakfast but she was afraid of a certain red-eyed woman. "_I feel like a mouse, trapped in a hole just because there is a cat on the loose!"_ thought Natsuki still pacing around her room "_Well, she is more of a viper!"_ Natsuki glanced at the drawer once again, the temptation was still there… then she glanced at her ceiling. She shook her head. Her mother had taught her to be strong, she needed to be strong, and she needed a plan to get that stupid chestnut haired woman out of her life. _"But, first things first…breakfast and Nao…and my bike!"_

"Stupid, spider" she whispered to herself as she stepped out of her room still on the black wife beater and the loose shorts she used as pajamas.

Natsuki crossed the hall silently, she felt strong and confident. When she reached the staircase she began to climb down but with each step she took, the cobalt haired girl felt her confidence draining. Natsuki reached the kitchen door but she only stood there, staring at it. _"Am I really going to do this?"_ wondered the teenager as last night's images came into her mind. _"Yes, you are"_ said a voice inside her. Natsuki nodded and just when she was going to touch the handle, the door was opened by none other that Viola Shizuru.

Natsuki stood frozen in her spot, a blush worked its way to her cheeks, Shizuru smirked and the green eyed teenager hated the woman once more for the effect that she had on her.

"Ara, good morning! I hope Nat-chan had a good sleep last night" said Shizuru with a cheerful tone yet, the smirk never leaved her lips and her ruby red eyes never leaved Natsuki's emerald green eyes.

"Morning" growled Natsuki as she averted her eyes from the burning stare and with a frown she walked past Shizuru and settled in one of the chairs in front of her father.

"So, Natsuki…how was the party last night?" asked Benji as he took a sip of his precious tea. He was already dressed in an elegant black business suit.

"Fine" Natsuki replied as she reached for her cereal. Natsuki then reached for the milk when a soft, feminine hand touched hers. Natsuki glared at the ruby eyed girl –who looked at her challenging –and retrieved her hand, reaching for the orange juice instead.

"So, Nat-chan…I see last night was wild, hot and rough for you, right?" teased Benji smiling at his daughter.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she spat a bit of orange juice on her glass. "_What?!"_ Natsuki looked at her father with hope, fear and uncertainty. _"Does he know about…last night? Did Shizuru tell him? Why is he smiling like that? What's happening?! Should I confess? Should I play dumb?"_ Natsuki's eyes darted to Shizuru. The woman was calmly sipping her tea.

"Uhm…h-how…" Natsuki couldn't say anything. On the one had, she was afraid that this was trap planned by the evil woman. She knew Shizuru had her father wrapped around her finger. On the other hand, she wanted to spill the beans and tell her father everything: how she felt about her mother, how she used to get high, how she hated his engagement, how Shizuru teased her and sometimes molested her, how she lusted after Shizuru, how she hated Shizuru… could she be brave enough to tell him all that? Would he believe in her?

"Well, that mark on your shoulder makes a statement in itself" said his father standing up in order to refill his cup of tea.

Natsuki touched the place where the slightly older woman had bitten. She glanced at the chestnut haired girl who smirked evilly at her and winked. Natsuki turned her gaze to her cereal. She hated that woman, not only could she make her feel uneasy, afraid and tense, but also she could raise that stupid and familiar lust inside her. "_What the hell, Kuga? She was just harassing you a few hours ago... She is such a fucking vixen"_ thought Natsuki angrily.

_~ Her face is V-lined, her body is S-lined…please just kill me now! (Sparkle, sparkle) ~_

Natsuki heard her father's cell phone and she remembered that a certain red head wanted to talk to her. Quickly, just as his father was talking with Negi –his lawyer –and just when Shizuru stood up abruptly, Natsuki took out her cell phone and send Nao a text message:

"Alright. See you at 12 at the park…bring my bike! – Natsuki"

Natsuki locked her phone and put it back on her short's pocket. She finished her breakfast just as her father sat down on the table again. Shizuru began to wash the dishes in the sink behind Natsuki.

"Sorry about that, Nat-chan. It seems Negi is having some difficulties with the legal stuff in the corporation" said Benji Kuga as he hurriedly finished his second cup of tea. "I shall return for dinner" he said as he munched on his toast.

"Ara, Benji-san should remember to not overwork himself" said Shizuru innocently as she turned around.

"Ah, Shizuru you are truly caring. I'm happy" replied Mr. Kuga "Please take care of Nat-chan while I'm gone"

"I can take care of myself" snapped Natsuki, suddenly nervous at the perspective of being left alone with Shizuru. "Besides, I'm going out with Nao"

"Nao-chan? Uh? Is she the one who gave you that?" asked Benji playfully while pointing at the bite mark on the teenager's shoulder. "I knew you two were close friends, but I never imagined just how _close_" he added.

Natsuki turned red at the suggestion and at the memories of last night's party; however a cold sensation on her back snapped her out of it. She turned around slowly and her green eyes briefly caught sight of a pair of ruby eyes glaring intensely at her. Was she in trouble…more trouble?

"N-no…we are just...h-hanging out!" said Natsuki turning to face her father. Now, she was even more nervous about Shizuru "Can't I skip dinner?" pleaded Natsuki. _"At least if I stay at Nao's I would be away from Shizuru!"_

"No, you should definitely invite her to eat dinner with us!" said Benji enthusiastically "I got to go, but I want to see the two of you at dinner!" he added as he kissed Shizuru's cheek lovingly and walked out the kitchen. Natsuki hear the front door close and the engine of her father's car, soon enough, both girls were alone in the kitchen…again. Natsuki stood there, her back facing Shizuru and her sweaty hand gripping the kitchen table.

"Ara, Natsuki should hurry up and meet this…Nao person" said Shizuru as she approached the trembling girl in front of her "I wouldn't want Natsuki to get another of those…marks on her beautiful skin" whispered Shizuru in Natsuki's right ear. Shizuru smirked at the blushing girl and with a seductive wink she strolled out of the kitchen. _"Fuck!"_ was the only thing that crossed Nastuki's mind.

* * *

Natsuki was once again walking angrily through the streets. She was so fucking confused about everything right now! How could she feel that burning desire for someone who had molested her? And who she hated more than anyone in the world? She had to be honest with herself, she was absolutely terrified of Shizuru, but she could not ignore the sudden sensation that rushed to her crotch and to her chest every time Shizuru did something suggestive. Still, how come she was not able to tell her dad about Shizuru's behavior towards her? Was she really afraid of him founding out about…"that"? Or was she just a stupid sadomasochist girl? How come she could beat the shit out of Takeda and yet, could not even push Shizuru off of her? How come she abhorred those eyes and yet, couldn't stop looking at them? What was wrong with her?! _"What have you done to me, Shizuru?! Damn you!" _

Natsuki reached the park and suddenly she felt confused all over again. What about Nao? Why had she kissed her last night? Was she really looking for a girlfriend? Would Nao act differently towards her? Natsuki stopped all her thinking when she saw the red head standing against her blue Ducati Monster. The red head saw her, but immediately averted her eyes. The cobalt haired girl sighed and prepared herself to face her friend.

"Hey, Sp…Nao" greeted Natsuki to the teenager awkwardly

"Hey" said the olive eyed girl just as awkwardly as Natsuki.

"…"

"…"

Both teenagers stood there, facing each other silently. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Natsuki looked around: the wind was blowing a gentle breeze, a dog was barking, the birds were chirping, some kids were running around laughing and screaming, a man selling ice cream was whistling, Mai and Mikoto were sitting in a bench pretty close to them, Chie and Aoi were sitting in swings behind, watching them through binoculars…_"Wait, what?!"_

"I-is it me, o-or do you also feel like… w-we are being watched?" asked Nao without looking at her with her arms crossed. She was trying to hard to look like her usual-self: uncaring and cool.

"Chie, Aoi, Mai and Mikoto are here" responded Natsuki not sure if she wanted to kill them or run to them.

Once again both girls fell silent. This time an even more awkward atmosphere was present, for the teenagers felt knew that their every move was being watched. Natsuki's left eye began to twitch as she felt that one vein of her forehead was ready to explode. She hated that situation! _ "Just be brave, Kuga!"_ she thought to herself. Little did she know that Nao was thinking the exact same thing.

"So, Nat…I…" began Nao. However her words were not heard by the emerald green eyed girl, for Natsuki spoke/yelled at the same time:

"Listen, Spider…doyouwannahavedinnerwithustonight?!" The whole park fell silent.

"Uh…what?" asked Nao to the blushing teenager standing in front of her.

"What was that?" said Chie's voice from behind. Soon enough a slap was heard, Aoi had hit her girlfriend in the head.

"That…if…y-you want to h-have din-dinner with me…us…tonight" said Natsuki through her gritted teeth, a blush in her face and both of her hands forming fists.

"Ok…so…what are we?" asked Nao looking nervous.

"I…we…" stutter Natsuki

"Mai is Natsuki going to ask Nao to be her girlfriend?" asked Mikoto's voice.

"We…" began Natsuki

"Yohko, there are Nao-chan and Nat-chan!" yelled a drunken Midori as the school's nurse dragged her around the park. Nao glared at them.

"Nao, would you…"began Natsuki again

"Aoi, let's get closer!" whispered Chie interrupting her once again

Natsuki felt the anger burning in her veins. She couldn't decide what to say if everyone was yelling and whispering and just making any kind of noise!

"Damn it, people! What the fuck is wrong with you! Can't you see I'm trying to say something here!" screamed Natsuki turning around and giving everyone her infamous Kuga-death-glare "Just, shut the fuck up until I finish asking Nao something!" she added. Everybody froze in their places, afraid that Natsuki would chase them with a gun. Nao facepalmed "_Stupid people…and stupid Mutt!"_ she thought.

Natsuki turned around to finish her question when a pair of delicate lips sealed her own. Surprised, Natsuki let the slightly shorter girl take control of the kiss. After a few seconds, both teenagers parted, olive green clashed with emerald green.

"I…think that…settles it" stammered Natsuki, her mind still confused.

"Let's just go and kick their asses already…mutt" said Nao smiling shyly.

"Oh…ok…spider!" smiled Natsuki. _"Maybe this whole "girlfriends" thing isn't that bad. Nao is still the same Nao"_ thought Natsuki as she marched towards the rest of her friends to…have a little chat.

* * *

A few asses kicked and a pair of hours later…

Natsuki gulped loudly and stood in the doorway. There she was, ready to face the demon that had turned her home into its lair. _"Here goes nothing!"_ thought Natsuki as she reached for the doorknob, but just as she touched its cold surface, the door opened and Shizuru Viola appeared right in front of her.

"Welcome home! Nat-chan is just in time to help me prepare the table for dinner" said the Kyoto born woman smiling brightly. If Natsuki hadn't known her any better she would have thought that Shizuru was the perfect woman: graceful, as she stepped aside to let them in; elegant and traditional, as she wore a red kimono with a purple-flower pattern; and beautiful, with her chestnut hair tied in messy bun and a few strands of hair out of place here and there. She would have thought that the smile in the chestnut haired girl was genuine, but she knew the truth: Shizuru Viola was not a perfect woman, she was the perfect liar. Red eyes stared directly at her.

"Fuck off" whispered Natsuki harshly just as she stepped inside her house. Nao, who didn't hear what Natsuki said, walked in behind her but was stopped by the older girl.

"Ara, you must be Nao-san" said Shizuru looking her up and down with her red eyes. "Nat-chan has been telling us all about you, isn't that right, Nat-su-ki?" she added looking at the cobalt haired girl cynically, teasing her, daring her to say the contrary.

Natsuki glared at the older woman. Emeralds and rubies collided in a dangerous game, like a forest facing a fire. Natsuki found herself drowning in those blood-like pools, the familiar rush of lust spreading to her whole body. The red fire consumed the green forest. Natsuki broke the visual contact. _"Why can't I control myself?! Dammit, Kuga!"_

Shizuru smirked in satisfaction and Nao stood between the women, sensing the tension but not quite understanding what was going on. The silence took over the three women.

Suddenly, the door opened once again and Benji Kuga stepped into the house. "I'm so hungry, let's eat!" he said, oblivious to the tension in the environment.

* * *

Natsuki wanted to runaway so badly, all she wanted was to the evening to end quickly. Why? Well, through all the dinner her father and Shizuru, who were sitting right in front of her, had acted as two love birds, giggling, chatting and giving each other food. That alone was enough to make her cringe. Another thing was that Nao seemed to be expecting her to act like her father and Shizuru. As if! Also, there was the constant fear that her father would ask Nao about the bite mark on her shoulder. _"Please, someone make this torture stop!"_ yelled Natsuki in her mind as she heard her father talk to Nao about school stuff. Natsuki sighed and frowned looking at the food on her plate.

"_Feeling tired already, my Nat-su-ki? The fun has not even started yet"_ thought Shizuru as she noticed the annoyed look on the teenagers face. _"Let's spice thing a little bit"_ thought Shizuru evilly.

Natsuki was poking her food with her fork when all of the sudden she felt something soft grazing her right calf and slowly going up her leg in a sensual manner. It stopped in her knee. The cobalt haired girl jerked, a sudden rush of heat traveled throughout her body. Everyone stop chatting and looked at her weirdly.

"Ara, is everything ok, Nat-chan?" asked Shizuru with a concerned expression on her face. Natsuki knew it was fake.

"Y-yeah, I just…bit my tongue, sorry" she said. Nao and her father began to chat again.

Natsuki glared at the older woman, who looked back at her with a calm expression. The teenager was sure that the thing she felt before was the chestnut haired girl's foot; she watched the older girl closely for a while but the Kyoto born didn't seem ready to strike again. Natsuki lowered her eyes to her plate again…big mistake. This time, two soft things grazed both of her calves. Shizuru's feet wandered through her legs, teasing her and making her feel all hot and bothered. The teenager shut her jaw tightly and tried to ignore the pleasant/torturous feeling.

Shizuru noticed how aroused was the teenager and decided to push her even further. Slowly in order to go unnoticed by Benji and Nao, she forced Natsuki to spread her legs. She smirked in satisfaction when she saw the light shivers running up and down the teenager. She waited until those cold, emerald eyes glared at her once more to make her final move.

When green and red met, the Kyoto born girl took one of the apples that lay in the table and sensually she took a bite of the fruit, she let her lips lingered for a moment on it. A drop of the apple's juice stayed on her lips until it fall. Natsuki's eyes followed the drop as it traveled south and leaped from Shizuru's chin to her chest until it disappeared into the chestnut haired girl's cleavage. Natsuki gulped, somehow that simple action combined with those long, slender legs rubbing her own legs were too much for her. She felt so hot! She needed a way to relieve that tingling sensation under her skin right that instant! Natsuki abruptly stood and ran to the bathroom.

Benji and Nao stopped their pleasant conversation when the saw the rebel teenager getting out of the room in such a hurry. Neither of them knew the reason for Natsuki's sudden escape but both were concerned about it.

"Huh? What's wrong with Nat-chan?" wondered Benji out loud as he frowned

"I don't know, Benji-san" replied Shizuru hiding her satisfaction behind an innocent smile. However, red eyes caught sight of a pair or olive green eyes looking at her with suspicion "Ara, I should go and ask Nat-chan what seems to be the problem, excuse me" she added as she stood up and went out to look for the rebel teenager. _"Ara, ara. Nao-san seems to be a bit…observant. She might cause problems to my plan…I need to get rid of her"_ thought Shizuru as she reached the small bathroom where her pray had taken cover.

* * *

Natsuki stood there, shivering and hyperventilating. _"God Kuga, don't tell me you were actually…enjoying that!"_ she thought as she banged her head against the door of the bathroom trying to calm down her raging hormones. _"What kind of sick pervert I'm turning into?!"_ she asked herself as her eyes traveled to the ceiling. Nope, no little shining stars to help her think. _"Damn!" _A knock on the door startled her.

"Nat-chan, are you ok?" asked a Kyoto accented voice, and suddenly Natsuki found herself shivering again. _"Fuck, well it's now or never!"_

Natsuki opened the door violently and confronted her tormentor. As always the two women's eyes clashed in an intense battle. One of them was feeling amused and ready to strike; the other one was feeling furious and ready to defend.

"What the hell are you doing?!" whispered Natsuki angrily.

"Ara, what is Natsuki talking about?" asked Shizuru. Her voice questioning, her mouth curved in a cynical smirk.

"Don't play dumb!" whispered Natsuki "Just…don't fucking touch me again!"

"Ikezu, I thought you were enjoying yourself, Nat-su-ki" said Shizuru "I know I was" she added biting her lips sexily.

"_Fuck, those lips...No, be strong, Kuga! You hate her, remember?!"_ thought Natsuki trying to ignore the sensations on her gut.

"Shizuru, Natsuki! Sorry, girls I have to go to the office. It seems Negi is still having problems" said Benji Kuga as he approached the girls "I don't want to ruin your night. You should make a girl's night while I'm out" suggested Benji as he took his suitcase.

"Ara, Benji-san that is a _great_ idea" agreed Shizuru with an evil smirk on her features. She looked at Natsuki and then she looked at the redhead girl, who observed her with a frown. _"Nao-san, you don't stand a chance against me…this should be interesting fufufu"_

Nao observed the strange smile on the chestnut haired girl and felt a sudden chill run up and down her spine. Something about the Kyoto born made her feel uncomfortable. _"Just who is she?"_ she thought.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it. Whoa! This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**So yeah, explanation time! Well, I took awfully long to update because this last month was so unfortunate for me. First my computer crashed because someone (not gonna say names…Jaqueline! I'm talking to you, dammit!) thought it would be funny to download p0rn pictures and put them as my wallpaper. Well those images had a hell load of viruses and they just killed my computer. Yep, this chapter was deleted. Fortunately I had the rest of my info saved in another place so it wasn't THAT bad. Also, I just began school and I have been super busy with homework. But oh well, I have finished this chapter…finally! Hopefully I'll have next chapter ready for next Friday.**

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad, still confusing? Let me know in your reviews.**

**As always thanks to all of you who had reviewed, followed, favorited this. You guys keep me going!**

**Yours truly: BlackSwordsWoman! **


End file.
